


Perhaps it was meant to be.

by varenoea2



Category: Beavis & Butthead - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find the most obvious solution to their scoring problem. (They're 16 in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know the characters "Beavis and Butthead". This is a piece of fanfiction, written solely for fun. I make no financial gain whatsoever from this piece of writing.
> 
> PS: I apologize for this fic. No idea what went wrong in my brain.

It was an afternoon like many others. Just the way the boys liked it. Sitting on their couch, eating chips, watching TV. 

Kylie Minogue’s video for “Slow” was on, and for once, even our heroes couldn’t comment on the ridiculous, in-sync wiggling of the army of dancers, spread on towels. Their eyes were fixed on Kylie, lounging around on her towel.

After a long silence, Beavis finally said: “Hehe. When I score, I wanna score with a chick like that. Yeah.”

“Shut up, Beavis. You’ll never score.”

“Aha. Hehe.” Beavis thought about this bleak perspective for a moment, and then he added: “And neither will you, asswipe.”

“Huh, yeah, I will. I can score chicks.”

“You haven’t scored a chick in, like, 16 years.”

“Huh. Huh huh huh.” Butthead had to think about that. It was true. If he hadn’t managed to score in such a long time, what made him think he would in the next 16 years?

“We gotta do something about this”, he decided. 

On the screen Kylie Minogue vanished, and was replaced by a guy flexing his muscles, and a fast disco rhythm.

“Village People”, snickered Beavis. “Hehe. That’s gay.”

_Macho, macho man… I gotta be a macho man…_

“Hey, Butthead, I have an idea.” Beavis turned to his friend. “Why don’t we, hehehe, score each other? Nhehehe.”

“Dude. That’d be gay.”

“Yeah, but we’d score.” Beavis pointed to the screen. 

_Body, you'll adore my body … body, come explore my body … body, made by God, my body … body, it's so good, my body…_

“Huh huh huh.” Butthead couldn’t deny the effect these words were having on him. 

_Body, wanna feel my body … body, baby, such a thrill, my body … body, wanna touch my body … body, baby, it's too much, my body…_

“That’s not such a bad idea, Beavis”, he said thoughtfully. 

Beavis snickered.

“I can, like, put my dick in your butt.”

Beavis, not really aware of the implications, kept on snickering. “You said butt. Hehe.”

Butthead looked his friend up and down and tried to decide how to go about it. Probably like with a chick. But – he had seen enough porn to know – they would need a little extra.

“Huh. I’m gonna go get the lard.”

“Heh. Hehe? Lard? What’s that for?”

“Your butt, dumbass.”

“Oh. Hehe. Butthead, are we gonna do it?”

“Yeah. Huh huh huh.”

“We’re finally gonna score?”

“Huh huh huh.”

Beavis couldn’t believe his luck. His dick was rising and pitching a tent in the front of his shorts. Not a big one, mind you, but a tent. He wanted to take care of it like he usually would. But not now. He was going to score!

So he just sat, staring at his crotch, his mind swirling around the milky way, until Butthead came back with his mom’s cooking fat. 

“You gotta take off your pants, dumbass.”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Beavis had chucked his pants and underpants out of the way.

And now, wrapping his mind around the idea that he would finally get to put his dick into a warm orifice, Butthead felt his own pants tighten. He had never wanted it so bad. He was going to score. Who cared that it was with Beavis, that asswipe!

He got onto the couch and got out of his pants and underpants as well. His boner was as ready as it would ever be. Butthead was actually afraid it might come off at the first touch.

Beavis sat there, snickering. 

“Dude, you gotta lie down and, like, put your legs up”, ordered Beavis. 

“Hehe. Like that chick in that porno we saw yesterday. Hehe.” Beavis obeyed, and Butthead’s near-empty mind couldn’t believe its luck. A stiff, red boner, nads, and underneath – the hole he’d put his dick into. It looked so very inviting to him. Tight. Warm. Amazing.

“Hehe. We’re gonna score! We’re finally gonna do it, Butthead!” babbled Beavis happily.

“Huhu. Huh.” Beavis took a scoop of lard and began smearing it on Beavis’s buttcrack.

“Eargh!” Beavis jumped. “What are you doing?! What are you doing, dude?!”

“Scoring, asshat.”

“Ah. Hehe. Hehe. You had your finger in my butt.”

“Huh. Huh. You said butt.”

There were no words for the fascination which overcame Butthead at the feeling of Beavis’s butt around his fingers. Soon his wiener would be inside this tight, hot, buttery soft hole. He couldn’t wait any longer.

So he got on his knees between Beavis’s thighs and pushed the other boy’s knees up. This brought his hole at a fuckable angle. Beavis was quietly snickering, and he kept on doing it. Until Butthead, pushing against his stubborn sphincter, made the first breach.

“Argh! Ow, man, that hurts! Hehe!”

Butthead rolled his eyes. “Of course it hurts. Don’t you know, like, the chicks in the porno flicks who take it in the butt? They always say it hurts.”

“Ah. Okay.” This made sense, Beavis could see that now. He had seen enough porn flicks to know. And Butthead’s dick was much, much smaller than that of the men in those porn flicks. So he lay still, cried out occasionally, and snickered the rest of the time. 

“Huh huh. That’s cool”, decided Butthead happily, and began to push in and out. 

Damn, that did hurt. Beavis jumped again and again. There were a few tears on his butthole, and Butthead wasn’t gentle. But then, Beavis’s self-preservation instincts were nothing to write home about, so he lay there and took it. Besides, he’d had worse. Like on the day he broke through the glass pane of a copying machine and had to get stitches on his anus. Twice. In one day. Compared to that, getting fucked was easy.

Hey, he was scoring! The thought still made him feel hot as hell.

“Dude, that’s sooo cool”, said Butthead almost reverently, looking down at the spot of their unholy union. “My dick is, like, in your butt. Huh huh.”

Something in his voice made Beavis reach for his dick, which was still lying stiffly against his belly. In a few seconds, his fogged mind had forgotten all about the pain. Quite the contrary: Butthead kept hitting a spot that made Beavis jump, but in a good way. 

“Keep doing that”, he crowed. “Yeah! Hehe. Hehe. This feels kinda good. Hehe.”

His orgasm took him completely by surprise. He jumped again, and while he came, he lay there, eyes and mouth wide open, wishing he could keep his ass even wider open, just to get more of Butthead into himself. 

And then Butthead started to moan and groan and slap his belly against Beavis’s thighs, and all of a sudden there was something hot inside Beavis. 

Butthead groaned and pulled his dick out. “Dude”, he said, “I totally came in your ass. Huhu.”

Beavis snickered. “Hehe. What’s that smell in here? Did you, like, cut the cheese?”

“That’s your ass. You’re stupid.”

“Oh. Hehe.” Beavis sat up, oblivious to the mess he was making on the couch. “That was cool.”

“Yeah. That was cool. Huh huh. We scored, dude.”

“Yeah. Hehe. Let’s do it again tomorrow. I wanna score again.”

“Huh huh. Okay.”

“Scoring rules. Tomorrow I wanna score you, though. Hehe.”

And it was hard to forget the reverent, misty looks Butthead had given Beavis while they had been intertwined. And maybe, just maybe, scoring with Butthead was better than scoring with Kylie could ever be. After all, they were soulmates – weren’t they? Nobody else would sit on the couch with Beavis, and do all this stupid shit with Beavis, and enjoy it too. Nobody else made him this comfortable. (Nobody else would let him score, either.)

Perhaps it was meant to be.


End file.
